raised by snakes
by firesui
Summary: what if harry was raised by snakes?


**this is my first story so please review and I don't own harry potter **

An oracle once said the wrong thing at the wrong time in front of the wrong person. What she said is only known to the person who was there for the next day the oracle was there for the next day the oracle was dead. She was pronounced dead of a heart attack but there were those who thought otherwise. That was one hundred years ago. The date is Halloween 1991 or October 31 1991 it was midnight and one year old harry potter is being dropped off on the door step of the Durselys. The old man who dropped him off once everyone was gone started to laugh evilly while thinking about how to take over the world. After the old man left but before the Durselys picked up Harry a snake slithered up to him and bits his wrist then wraps around his body where it would remain till morning. When the Durselys walked out the front door the next morning they found what they believed to be a dead baby with a letter on it. When Mrs. Dursely went to retrieve the letter the snake which happened to be a copperhead bit her. The fatass Mr. Dursely tried to help his wife but the snake wraps around his neck and strangles him to death. A neighbor was the bodies hours later and called the police who arrived an hour after that. When the police looked at the bodies a second snake slithers out from the flowers and hisses at the police who can't understand him "stay away from the child". Then the new snake is joined by the snake that was already there to take harry to the layer of their leader for the snake leader knew if the newest speaker grew up with these people he would end up dead or worse a slave to the manipulations of old men who want to rule the world. When the two snakes had returned to the layer with the child the snake leader who was waiting for then said "the child wakes". The baby looks at the snake leader and smiles. The snake leader being a mother herself said "we will raise the child as our own".

Time skip nine years later

Lilly potter wakes up from a nine year long coma. The first thing she does is ask the healer "where are my children". The healer says "you just woke up and need to lie down" trying to get her to calm down enough for her to leave to fire call Dumbledore. Dumbledore was thinking 'it's been nine years and there not been even one hint at where he may be besides the snake bite on the Dursely but from that I can assume that he was taken by the dark lord but he is a wraith so who took the boy is the question' when he suddenly got a fire call from a healer. The fact a healer was calling concerned the person planning to take over the world. He answered the fire call and the healer rushed into the room from the fireplace while in shock. The healer who will not be named starts yelling "Lily Potter has woken from her coma and is asking where her kids are and I thought she only had one kid". The old man responds "I only found young Harry in the ruined house". Then he thinks 'I will need to talk to lily to find out about this other child'. Dumbledore and the healer walk back though the fire to the hospital only to find Lily Potter missing and the other healers' dead. Now back to Harry Potter who was raised by the snakes. Ten year old Harry wakes up gets dressed since most guys sleep in there boxers if not naked then goes for a jog to help keep his body in shape. When he gets back he reflects over what has happened over the last nine years.

Flashback

Four year old harry is taught by the snakes to read, write and speak in English, French, parseltounge, and Latin. The date is July thirty-first harry fifth birthday and like most five year olds he is bouncing off the walls in excitement.

Flashback within a flashback

The snakes found out that Harry had a twin sister so they put all there resources into finding her for harry so he can know his sister.

End flashback within a flashback

Harry finally calms down enough for his snake family to give him his presents. The first is a basilisk hide trench coat which the skin for was taken from the snake skin shed by their leader or as harry calls her mother. Harry runs up to the leader and hugs her saying "thanks mom I love it and you"! The snake leader named Lyra is so happy hearing him say that she starts crying tears of joy and exclaims "I love you to my son" in parseltounge. After five minutes of both mother and son crying tears of joy the copper head that helped rescue harry whispers to Lyra "that they have found her and that they were retrieving her as we speak".

please review


End file.
